This invention relates generally to apparatus for selectively containing and dumping cargo and, more particularly, to containing and dumping apparatus for releasable connection to motorized utility vehicles.
Motorized utility vehicles, such as All Terrain Vehicles ("ATVs"), are versatile vehicles which may be used for recreational purposes or for utilitarian purposes, such as pulling or pushing light wheeled equipment. ATVs typically have racks at their front and rear ends. Users may fasten goods or supplies to the racks for transportation to a desired location where they are then unfastened and removed from the rack. The fastening and unfastening procedures are often time consuming. Also, the types of goods or supplies which can be fastened to the racks are limited. For example, loose material, such as dirt, gravel, grain, etc., cannot be fastened to the rack unless it is first bagged or otherwise contained. Of course, bagging such material is labor intensive and time consuming.